Эмз
Эмз - это боец, которого можно получить при достижении 8000 трофеев на пути к славе. У нее средний показатель здоровья и низкий урон, который может увеличиться в три раза в зависимости от времени, что противник провёл в созданном ею облаке газа. Специализируется на боях на средней дистанции. Ее супер может замедлить и наносить небольшой урон врагам в некотором радиусе от себя. Атака: Спрей Эмз прыскает лаком для волос, оставляя облако ядовитого газа, наносящее урон в течении 0,5 секунд. Если противник останется в нём, то получит трёхкратный урон! Супер: Жгучая Харизма Эмз создает вокруг себя токсичное облако, которое замедляет и наносит врагам 200(в зависимости от уровня её силы) очков урона в секунду. Звездная сила: Плохая карма Когда враг находится в токсичном облаке, выпускаемого с её лака для волос, газ, в зависимости от времени что он там провёл, с каждым разом наносит на 20 процентов больше урона. То есть, сначала идёт базовый урон, потом на 20% больше, а далее уже увеличивается еще на 20%. Звездная сила: Приятный аромат Во время использования своего Супера Эмз восстанавливает себе 200 единиц здоровья за счет нанесения такого же количества урона по врагу, находящегося в радиусе её действия. То есть, чем больше вражеских бойцов будет в этой зоне, тем больше здоровья она восстановит. (На данный момент эта звёздная сила не присутствует в игре. Так как бойцы в игре имеют как минимум, две звёздные силы, скорее всего данная пассивная способность появится в дальнейших обновлениях.) Советы *Супер Эмз позволяет не только замедлить, но и обнаружить врага в кустах, что находится в радиусе её действия. Так же можно замедлить отступающего вражеского бойца с низким количеством здоровья и наоборот, остановить его приближение к вам или к воротам. Это может быть полезно не только в "Столкновении", но и в "Броулболе" и "Захвате Кристаллов". *Стоит держаться от врагов на некотором расстоянии, чтобы нанести им как можно больший урон. *Низкая скорость распространения её атаки не позволяет ей догонять или добивать кого то на определенном расстоянии. Например, отступающая Эмз будет иметь огромное преимущество перед другой, что наоборот, пытается её догнать. Стоит подчеркнуть, что тут имеются в виду именно битвы между двумя Эмз. *Если у вас осталось не так много здоровья, то убегать от её атаки- очень плохая идея. Её атака наносит трёхкратный урон лишь на определенной дистанции, но если стоять к ней очень близко, то будет наносится только базовый урон. Пытаясь убежать от испускаемого ею облаков токсичного газа, вы попадёте прямо под её максимальный урон. Отмечаем, что этот совет предполагает только те случаи, когда до своего отступления вы стояли к ней довольно близко. Реплики *"You are so bad, oh my god!" — "О боже, ты ужасен!" *"I'm only here for the trophies!" — "Я здесь только ради трофеев!" *"I said NO filter!" — "Я же сказала, БЕЗ фильтров!" (имеются в виду фильтры, которые используют для улучшения фотографий или видео) *"Try some zombie!" - "Попробуй сразиться с зомби!" *"Are you serious!?" - "Ты серьёзно!?" *"OH MY GOD!" - "О МОЙ БОГ!" *"And i oop" - зарубежный интернет-мем. *"I will destroy you!" - "Я уничтожу тебя!" *"You totally deserve that!" - "Ты абсолютно заслуживаешь это!" *"#STOP_THE_HATE" - "#ХВАТИТ_ХЕЙТИТЬ" *"#NO_FILTER" - "#БЕЗ_ФИЛЬТРОВ" *"#LOSER" - "#ЛУЗЕР!" *"#BORING" - "#СКУЧНЫЙ...". *"#OH_MY_GOD_IM_TOTALLY_WINNING" - "#О_БОЖЕ_Я_ВЫИГРЫВАЮ" *"Eat my scrunchie!" - "Съешь мою резинку!" *"I'm so overpowered. Oh, photos!" - "Я слишком сильна. О, фотки!" *Остальное это радостный смех или ворчание. Интересные факты * Официально подтверждено, что Мортис является родным дядей Эмз. Так же было указано, что её по настоящему понимают только её подписчики и сам Мортис. История изменений 20/10/19: Была анонсирована на Brawl Talk в честь Хэллоуина. '23/10/19: 'Была добавлена в игру Скины Эмз Skin-Default.png|Обычный en:Emz Категория:Боец Категория:Обычный Боец